Tattoo
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Bulma gets a tattoo and. . . well I guess you have to read it to find out how Vegeta reacts.


Tattoo

Vegeta entered the kitchen and saw his wife and chichi giggling excitedly at the table. He rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly at the spectacle before him. They hadn't yet noticed his presence and so he was able to catch snippets of their conversation.

"I can't believe we went and got tattoos" Chichi said.

"I know, it was so exciting" Bulma replied.

Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows, he had no idea what they were talking about and it irritated him. He was still not used to all the Earth customs and activities and he hated it when he was unsure about what his wife was doing or had done. He said nothing just continued to listen in on their conversation.

"What do you think Goku will say Chichi?" Bulma asked her friend.

"I don't know, I hope he likes it. Maybe it will add some spice if you know what I mean." Chichi replied with a giggle.

"What about Vegeta, what do you think he will say" Chichi asked.

It was at this moment he chose to make his presence known.

"What about me?" he said gruffly, both women jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh nothing Vegeta, Chichi and I were just talking about women stuff." Bulma replied as she flipped her hair out of her face. Vegeta eyed her suspiciously but said nothing as he walked out of the kitchen. The two women continued to gab until it was time for Chichi to go home.

Later that night as Bulma was getting ready for bed she noticed her husband slink into the bedroom. He looked her up and down and she couldn't help but be amused, she could tell he was looking for something different about her. She giggled to herself and finally said "IS there something wrong with me Vegeta?"

He stopped in his tracks and glared at her and said "Why would there be woman!"

She laughed and smiled at him. After she was ready for bed she lay down and opened her book to read. She felt her husband slide into bed beside her but he did not say a word, he kept grunting. After about 5 minutes of his noises she finally closed her book and turned to him and asks in an irritated voice "Vegeta, what is the matter?"

HE huffed and said "Woman, what is a tattoo?" She looked at him perplexed for a moment and then started to laugh, he tensed at her reaction and crossed his arms across his chest and pouted (for lack of a better word). She sensed his frustration and quickly stopped laughing and answered "Well, its art you can get permanently etched onto your skin."

He considered this for a moment and replied "Is this what you and Kakarot's woman were giggling about earlier?"

She was surprised that he had been listening in but answered "Yes." He nodded and looked at her; she stared at him for what seemed like forever when he finally spoke again "Do you have one?"

"Yes" she said hesitantly, she was unsure of what his reaction would be to it.

"So you permanently marked your body?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied quietly.

"Alright" he said as he turned to lie on his side.

It was Bulma's turn to pout now. She was hoping for a little bit more interest from him. She was really hoping that he would find it rather sexy. She huffed out a breath and lay down, she moved her body slowly so she was curled up against his back. He grunted in response as her body touched his. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered "would you like to see it?"

He turned so he could face her and whispered back "No."

She playfully slapped him and whined "Why not?"

"I have no desire to see some silly art that you put on your body." he replied

"Fine" she said as she flung the covers off and got out of bed. She walked towards the door and was about to turn the knob when she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist to stop her. She smiled as he turned her so she was facing him. "Onna, where do you think you are going?" he said gruffly.

"I thought I would go sleep somewhere else tonight, since my husband doesn't want the gift I got him."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta said.

"I mean I went out and got this tattoo for you, you knucklehead!" she yelled as she crossed her arms.

"Well if you must then by all means show me my present" he said letting her go.

She smiled weakly at him and told him to close his eyes, she rolled up her night gown and then said quietly "open them."

He looked down at her him and what he saw surprised him. There on her hip in beautiful black lettering was his name. He said nothing for the longest time, he just stared. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity until she began to feel rather silly. She quickly covered herself up and said "well?"

"Well what?" Vegeta replied.

She threw her hands up in frustration and once again tried to leave the room. As she was reaching for the doorknob his hand darted out and quickly stopped her. She slumped her shoulders and looked at him surprised. Vegeta had a strange expression on his face; it was one she had never seen before. She was a bit taken aback by his response, she was about to open her mouth to say something when he hugged her closed to him and whispered in her ear. She bit her lip and soon found herself being gently thrown onto the bed. She laughed playfully as he lowered his lips onto hers. She mentally high fived herself for her ingenious plan of getting her husband's attention, it wasn't like they were lacking in the romance department she just felt like they could use a little spark. The two spent the rest of the night entwined in each other's arms.

Meanwhile at Goku and Chichi's house, Chichi decided to show Goku her little surprise. She dressed in her sexiest nightgown and light candles around the room. She called Goku to bed and quickly hopped into bed and under the covers, Goku entered the room and without so much as a word dropped face down on the bed and started snoring. He didn't even notice the candles or the fact that Chichi had on her best nightie. She growled and hit him in the head with a pillow, which woke him up. He looked at his wife and whined "What was that for?"

"Ahhhhh" she cried. Goku looked at her quizzically and said "Chichi, what's the matter, did I do something wrong?"

She face palmed and said never mind and with that comment Goku fell back asleep.


End file.
